1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to note management methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that automatically generate and manage notes along a timeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may receive email messages, have an advanced address book management application, allow media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
Handheld devices may be provided with input devices for users to control functions thereof. For example, a handheld device may be equipped with a touch-sensitive device for users to perform required operations. Users can slide their fingers on the touch-sensitive device, and perform operations accordingly. For example, users can activate a note application, and make notes by sliding their fingers on the touch-sensitive device.
Using the note application, users can generate notes at will. Currently, the notes are generated as files, and stored in a same pool. Generally, it is hard for users to manage the notes when a large amount of notes are simultaneously in a same pool. For example, when review of a specific note is needed, it may be hard to locate the specific note in the pool. Thus, there is a need for note management mechanisms that permit users to easily and efficiently generate and manage notes.